


Picnic in Bed

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [113]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF, The Boys (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In Citadel, Antony Starr is an AU (alternate universe) character. He tells people he's an IT Risk Management and Computer Security Consultant (his official cover) but really he's a ex-military, sometimes mercenary, computer hacker and master thief hired by collectors and other ruthless people to steal for them: art, jewels, money, information... Citadel knows Antony's true occupation and he would never target the organization or any of its membership. Through Cit, he's met Stephen Amell (played RL) and fallen hard. This is their story.





	Picnic in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Antony Starr/Stephen Amell storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Stephen had woken first and spent a few minutes propped up on his side, watching his husband sleep. Not only is Antony obviously beat up, he's exhausted, dark smudges beneath his eyes give this away.

Ten or so minutes after slipping silently from the bed, Stephen's back with a tray piled up with finger food and two mugs of coffee. He sets the tray down on the padded bench at the base of their bed and crawls up beside his husband.

"Tony, darling," he whispers.

"Mm." Antony slowly opens his eyes, a small smile curving his lips when he sees Stephen. He's home, thank god. "Hey," he murmurs, voice still husky with sleep.

"Hi there," Stephen leans in to press a kiss to Antony's forehead. "You need to eat," he murmurs. "I bought food and coffee."

"Yeah?" Antony lifts his head, stomach grumbling at the sight of the tray at the end of the bed. At the smell of food. "My hero," he grins, sitting, the pillows pushed up behind him.

Stephen hands over a mug of coffee, moves the tray to the middle of the bed and climbs back up, his gaze hardly leaving Antony. "Here," he plates up the things he knows Antony likes best and offers his lover the plate. "Eat."

"Thanks." Antony digs in like a man starving, and really, he is. He'd eaten something, he can't even remember what, when he got in the door, but it wasn't nearly enough and before that? He doesn't have a fucking clue.

Stephen doesn't interrupt his husband's determined efforts to fill his belly with conversation, he merely slides more food on the plate as Antony clears it, until Antony starts to slow down and actually taste the food.

"Best meal ever," Antony grins, finally sitting back a little more. "Aren't you hungry?" he asks, noting Stephen hasn't taken anything for himself yet.

"I was too busy watching you," Stephen smiles, he picks something up from the tray and pops it in his mouth to show willing. Citadel do the best finger buffet food Stephen's ever had - and he's glad he's thought of it when he did.

Antony smiles, eyes crinkling. "I told Marcus I want him to handle the first part of the next job," he says. "That means I've got ten or eleven days home instead of seven."

Stephen's heart squeezes at those words, he leans in, presses a kiss to that smiling mouth. "Thank you, so much," he murmurs.

"You're welcome, but it's for both of us," Antony says, needing Stephen to know this is what _he_ wants and not just a result of their conversation before he left. "Tell me more about physio. Are you getting along with Kim? Does it seem to be helping?"

"He's great, it seems to be doing the trick, I'm getting less issues with it and I'm managing to achieve just as hard a work out as before, so yeah, it's going really well, I'm feeling much more confident." As he talks Stephen loads up a plate for himself.

"Good." Antony nods, relieved. He pops another bite into his mouth. "How's Christos working out?"

"Well, I took him to the club," Stephen grins. "He took it all in his stride, full of questions, yeah, I think he's going to be great, it felt good to feel like I had someone at my back while you were away."

Antony grins. "I thought he'd be good at this. He's great in the field but he's a bit more of a homebody than some of my other crew."

"Also gay and hot, not so many of those on crew either huh?" Stephen adds a little nonchalantly as he picks up a bite of something with goat's cheese.

"No." Antony raises an eyebrow at the hot part, although he's not sure if Stephen's trying to get a rise out of him or just making an observation. "Although we have a couple straight and hot and one or two bi and hot, and then there's the women," he grins.

"You can keep those," Stephen retorts, and then realises what he's said, and how he still hasn't had to face the fact his husband also likes women. He covers though, eating and then reaching for his coffee.

"Really?" Antony grins, tamping down hard on the temptation to tease any further.

Stephen doesn't reply to that, Antony might be home, but Stephen's still feeling raw from the absence, and from the faint unsettled feeling he's been carrying for weeks - not that he'd admit that particular issue to himself.

"Hey." Antony reaches out to touch Stephen's cheek. "I don't screw around at work, never have. Men or women. And if I wanted someone who does the same shit I do, I would have found someone a long time ago. _This_? You and me. That's what I want."

It's on the tip of Stephen's tongue to ask if Antony's been with a woman since they've been together, or if he's been with anyone else but Ian, but then he realises, he doesn't want to know, that he'd struggle to be comfortable with it. He shuts his eyes. "I'm feeling tender is all, pay it no mind," he murmurs softly.

"Anything I can do?" Antony asks, slowly dropping his hand, fingers trailing over the links of Stephen's collar.

"You're home, that's all I need, a little more beat up than I'd like, but yeah, you're home," Stephen opens his eyes and meets Antony's gaze.

Antony stares into Stephen's eyes for a moment then piles a few more finger foods on both their plates before moving the tray to the bedside table and gesturing for Stephen to come curl in against him.

Stephen doesn't need asking twice, he crawls the short distance and sets down beside Antony and leans in. "Aren't you sore darling man?" he queries quietly.

"Yes, but that's not going to stop me from holding you," Antony says with a smile.

"Let me know if you get too uncomfortable," Stephen tips his face up to press a kiss to the corner of Antony's jaw, his husband is unusually clean shaven, he can only assume he hadn't bothered at all while he was away.

"I will," Antony promises, but it's the only one he might break. Stephen feels too good against him to care how much actual pain he's in. "Did you see the agent while I was away? About our beach house?"

"No, I've been too busy, but Christos and I have drawn up a list of 'must haves' and 'would be nice' things we're looking for," Stephen picks at some more food and continues. "I was hoping we could see them together this week?"

"You make the appointment, I'll be there," Antony says with a smile, a little surprised at just how much he's looking forward to house hunting. "What's on our 'must haves'?"

"Beach front access, privacy, some outdoor space where we can have a grill, no more than four beds, minimum two car garage, and a bedroom with sea views," Stephen pushes up to grab his coffee mug. "And our 'it'd be nice' is a pool and a roof terrace." He sips his drink and shifts his weight a little. "That okay?"

"That sounds amazing," Antony says, and it does. He loves this place and it's always been his sort of refuge when he comes home from work, but having an actual place to get away from it all? A place that's just theirs? Sounds brilliant. "You'll have to stop me from pouncing on the first house we see."

"Oh don't worry, I have a very clear idea what I want," Stephen laughs, he finishes his coffee and sets his mug down. "Do you want anything else? A scotch? Some dessert?"

"I'm full," Antony says, moving his plate to the tray, "but I wouldn't mind a drink."

"What would you like?" Stephen pushes up and away, scooting off the bed using his heels, he tidies away the plates and the mugs.

"Do we have any of that Balvenie left?"

"Enough for you, yeah," Stephen nods. "We need to get some more in though, mind if I open a bottle of wine?"

"Sure. I'll have some of that too. Leave the scotch for another time," Antony says, making a mental note to order some more. Wine makes him sleepier than scotch but at this point he doubts it matters and it might actually be helpful given how rough he's feeling.

"Have you taken any painkillers?" Stephen's very aware of how Antony's been holding himself. "And do you need some if not?" He arches a brow, daring his husband to lie to him about how much pain he's clearly in.

Shit. "I didn't take anything and yes please," Antony says. "Just a couple of the Tylenol 3s." They have stronger stuff on hand but he doesn't like the way most of it makes him feel.

There's a beat before Stephen nods and murmurs a teasing, "Good boy."

When he returns it's with a bottle of red, two glasses and a bottle of Tylenol. "Here." He spends a few moments opening the wine, pouring it and getting comfortable beside his husband, Stephen's pretty sure they're in for the night now, and he's more than happy with that plan.

Antony tosses back a couple pills with some water and shoves the bottle in his bedside drawer for later. "To us and being home," he says softly, clinking their glasses together and taking a drink.

"To us," Stephen returns, lifting his own glass.


End file.
